The Romantic and the Cynic
by MadBlossomingPrincess
Summary: Snippets into the lives of Yahiro and Megumi as they realize their true feelings, taking nothing and creating something beautiful and eternal.
1. Chapter 1

MBP: So, I decided I wanted to do a little snippet story for S.A… like a prompt story, but I won't be taking prompts, because I might never get back to them, because I don't have time and when I do, I start doing other stuff.

Rini: *cough Yugioh cough*

MBP: Shut up…

Kio: But if you have a prompt you really think works, PM…

MBP: Yeah, if you want to send in prompts I'm fine with it, but please do it in a PM or after your review, and please put a small critique in the reviews. I'll still love you for the prompt, and I'd give you credit if I do use it, but I especially love it when people say what they like, even if it's just one thing, in a review.

Taru: She owns nothing.

MBP: …We weren't there yet, but okay… We shall start!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chocolate<strong>_

Megumi came out of the candy store happily, swinging a big bag of chocolate in one hand, the EtchSketch in the other. Her eyes were practically glowing, and she didn't pay much attention to where she was going.

Enthralled by the experience of pure chocolate joy, Megumi turned a corner and ran right into someone, falling over backwards like a klutz.

"Hey, watch where you're… I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Megumi nodded, a bit surprised at the boy's instant emotional turnaround.

"Here, let me get that," he took the bag of chocolate and the EtchSketch, standing just out of reach. "Are you doing anything right now? I'll buy you lunch as an apology."

Megumi frowned, wishing she had her EtchSketch. She pointed to it, taking it and scribbling a response. **'No, I should be apologizing! I didn't watch where I was going!'**

The boy laughed shortly in amusement. "You don't talk? You just write everything down?"

Megumi nodded, expecting some teasing now.

"That's cute," The boy surprised her, grinning at her and offering his hand. "Come on, let's go and… write."

**'Um, I'm…'**

"I'm sure my girlfriend appreciates your fine offer to… write, but she's rather busy right now," Yahiro came up behind her, holding her arm and sparing her a small glance before smirking at the boy. "Do you mind?"

Yahiro had worked his magic, and the boy shoved the chocolate into Megumi's hand before running.

**'Girlfriend?'** Megumi scribbled, bright red. She liked Yahiro, and she knew he knew it, but he always told her that he'd never love her back, and she was more than happy just being his friend.

To her surprise, Yahiro had a slight blush on his face as he looked away. "It was the only thing that would get him to back off. I'm sure Akira would hate it if you actually had lunch with him."

Megumi frowned. Still in love with Akira… To distract herself, she pulled out a chocolate bar and offered Yahiro some.

"No, I don't want ch… is that all chocolate?" Yahiro took the bag and smirked at her. "Geez idiot, how much do you need?"

Megumi glared at the comment, taking back her chocolate and sticking her tongue out at him. She started walking, not expecting him to follow her.

"So, that happen a lot when you buy all the store's chocolate?" Yahiro teased.

Megumi put the chocolate on the ground so she could write a quick reply and get back to ignoring him. **'There are a few boys that talk to me.'**

Yahiro was silent for a moment, taking the chocolate from her and carrying it for her. "These few boys… I assume Ryuu knows about them?"

**'Ryuu-nii's met a few. Some of them helped me home,'** Megumi replied, remembering Ryuu's reaction to meeting guys besides Yahiro. It was entertaining, so she smiled.

In her distracted state, she didn't realize Yahiro was less that pleased. "Well, next time you want chocolate idiot, call me and I'll get it for you."  
>Megumi stared at him for a moment, confused.<p>

"It might not be for a while; you have to let the store restock, but I'll help you get your chocolate. Idiot girl," Yahiro muttered, blushing. They didn't say anything until they stood outside the door.

**'Thank you Yahiro.'** Megumi took back her chocolate and grinned. **'And thanks for the offer to help me. To be honest, the chocolate can get heavy, and it would be nice for you to help!'**

"I said I'd help, didn't I?" Yahiro muttered, opening the door for her.

Megumi frowned, but was soon smiling at the boy of her dreams. "Thank you Yahiro. I'll see you later," Megumi closed the door before he could scold her for talking to him.

Yahiro rested his forehead on the closed door, sighing at his own idiocy, and that of the girls. "You idiot… I don't care about the damn chocolate… I just don't want you alone with any other boys…"

* * *

><p>MBP: All done with this one!<p>

Rini: I haven't seen you do YahiroxMegumi in a while…

MBP: I know! I'm so happy!

Rini: What one's next?

MBP: You'll see later… hey, where's Kio? And Taru for that matter?

Rini: …I think Amaya wants to talk! Bye everyone! Thanks for reading!

MBP: Wait, what are you… I give up. Thanks so much for reading, and please review/send in a prompt, or if you want me to love you forever, do both! I will tell you if I'm using a prompt you send, because since I want all these ones to connect in some way, if I get enough prompts from you lovely readers, I will start a prompt story with just your prompts! Well, that's all! Thanks again so much for reading and sticking with me, even with my practically-nonexistent uploads! You're all amazing!


	2. Vacation

MBP: Since I've been abandoned by my voices (they are my muses), I have had no inspiration. Surprisingly, I'm actually missing them (But don't tell Rini that)… anyways, here's another chapter!

Oh yeah, and since I got this question… a prompt is just something to start off the chapter, or an idea for it. **Chocolate** was my last one, just as an example. The prompts will always be my chapter title, and I'm hoping to connect them somehow.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vacation<strong>_

Yahiro sat on the bench silently, sticking his legs out carelessly, almost hoping someone would trip on them. At least then there would be something to laugh at, instead of having to wait for the girls to finish shopping.

Normally there would be a different boy to carry the multitudes of bags the girls would buy, but since Ryuu was with Finn, Kei had work, and Tadashi had miraculously managed to escape Akira, the job was Yahiro's. The girls conveniently forgot that Jun was a boy as well, so they were actually making the boy shop with them.

This was not the way Yahiro had pictured his vacation, his well-earned vacation, going. Yes, they were at the beach, just like he had imagined, but his plans had not included carrying bags for the girls. They had included lounging on the beach, shirtless and showing off his body for the lucky females who were there that day. His plans had included pure relaxation and laziness, with effort going only to torment the SA members about the beach.

Unfortunately, his plans about showing off his body and watching females starred a young singer-to-be; no matter how hard he tried to get her out of his head, she intruded in all his vacation fantasies.

"Yahiro, come get the bags! Jun-kun, let's go to this store next!" The pink-headed menace Yahiro had considered a friend dragged her boyfriend to a jewelry store, no doubt in hopes of getting a present.

With a sigh, Yahiro grabbed the bags, wondering how long it would be before he could disappear, away from the shopping, and the distracting idiot. It wouldn't be soon enough.

"Yahiro, are you alright?" Speaking of idiots… Megumi held her own bags, concern in her eyes as she walked over to Yahiro.

"Stop talking," Yahiro muttered, walking towards where Akira was waiting. Megumi struggled to keep up, until Yahiro slowed down without noticing.

"We're heading to the beach after we choose our swimsuits!" Akira notified the group, her voice rising in excitement. "And since none of the boys are here, Yahiro is our consultant!"

While the other girls at least pretended to be excited at having a boy tell them which swimsuit was best for them, Megumi turned bright red, and started stammering. Her hands gripped her bags tightly, and Yahiro smirked behind her back as they began their way back to the hotel.

Yahiro had been looking forward to a quiet vacation, and had hated every second of this shopping trip.

But watching Megumi, the girl he'd been thinking about the entire vacation, model swimsuits for him? The shopping trip might have been a worthwhile detour to amusement…

* * *

><p>MBP: Okay, that didn't turn out how I thought it would… but anyways, hope you enjoyed! Please review with thoughtsprompts!

Amaya: Hey, what's this?

MBP: Bye!


	3. Swimsuits

MBP: I have had no inspiration… at all. But work cut my hours, so I need some freaking YahiroxMegumi before I start wondering WHY they hate me and keep changing my schedule on me, and so I stop thinking something is wrong with me, because really? They keep doing it!

Rini: So you write a quick thing for them?  
>MBP: I haven't updated in hecka long… and I'm probably going to spend tomorrow before my SHORTENED shift writing new chapters for Trick-or-Treat!, Happy Endings are Hard to Find, and First Love. Maybe. If I get sleep.<p>

Rini: Have fun?

MBP: I will! Anyways, hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Swimsuits<strong>_

Megumi was really considering murdering her friends with one very deadly scream. Since she wasn't normally a violent homicidal person, these thoughts worried her at the same time that they made her feel better. But they did make her feel better about what was happening.

They'd gone shopping; a very innocent action for girls on vacation. Yeah, some of the clothes they'd looked at weren't exactly Megumi's style, but they were window-shopping. No big deal!

And then Alisa had arrived. They all expected her the next day, so when she showed up, they were both excited and confused. Alisa had managed to distract the others enough that Sakura had taken the innocent swimsuit Megumi had chosen and replaced it.

Which is the reason Megumi was considering killing Sakura and Alisa… because the whole thing had gone off too seamlessly for it to be unplanned.

"Megumi, are you coming out? We want to see the swimsuit!" Alisa called from the other side of the door, trying unsuccessfully to hide the glee in her voice. Glaring at the door silently, Megumi turned to her reflection.

She wasn't beautiful like her friends. She certainly wasn't as… well-endowed as some of them, and truly, the best that could be said about her was that she was cute. All good reasons to get a simple one-piece swimsuit that covered everything that needed to be covered.

Instead, Sakura had shoved a white bikini onto her, revealing more of her body than she'd ever wanted anyone to see. Megumi didn't care so much about her legs; a normal one-piece would have done the same thing, but…

The top. If the top had more than tiny strings, and did more to cover what no woman should show to anyone besides her husband, there might not be a problem. As it was, if Ryuu ever found out that Megumi now owned this bikini, and several others like it, there was going to be bloodshed.

Megumi's face was red as she grabbed the towel, wrapping it around herself before peeking out the door. She was holding a note in her hand, trying very hard not to notice that Yahiro was in the room, actually allowing them to model their swimsuits before going to the beach.

**'I don't like it. Can I get another one?'**

Alisa grinned, making Megumi grip the door tightly. There was something too devilish about that grin. "Megumi, Sakura worked so hard to find a swimsuit that would make everyone on the beach drool! And frankly, I think that's the one! So get out here and show our consultant!"

Alisa shouldn't be talking when she looked fantastic in a dangerously revealing red bikini that was practically guaranteed to make Aoi have to chase away boys. Especially when all the other girls were going to be stared at, and Megumi would not only be the oddball, she'd be an uncomfortable oddball in a bikini.

Megumi shook her head desperately, noticing Yahiro glance their way and then back at where Sakura was prancing in a pink swimsuit. She stared a moment too long, because Alisa had managed to sneak over and push the door open. Megumi pulled back the moment Alisa caught her arm, but the other girl had her out of the bathroom too easily.

"I've got Megumi!" The towel hiding the demented swimsuit was suddenly gone, and for a moment, the room was completely silent. Until…

"My angel!" Akira was yelling about her angel's purity, Sakura and Alisa were squealing, and the others were trying to comfort an unresponsive Megumi.

And Yahiro? If Megumi hadn't already dove under the blanket, hiding her face as it burned, she would have noticed that he'd stared longer than was appropriate to critique her swimsuit… and blushed slightly before he forced himself to look away.

* * *

><p>MBP: I had to do it. I'm sorry, but having her be forced into it by her "BFFs" was just something I had to do. I mean… why not? And I feel better now. Even if work hates me, I can always go to YahiroxMegumi for comfort.<p>

Rini: And me!

MBP: You abandoned me!

Rini: Too many little children frighten me!

MBP: …whatever. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Please send a review telling me what you think! Bye!


	4. Photo Albums

MBP: Okay, so I'm having trouble with inspiration and writer's block. So now that I have an idea for this prompt, I decided to go for it!

Amaya: You're so weird…

MBP: Shush! You're supposed to help me come up with video ideas!

Amaya: I do!

MBP: It's kind of hard to make a YahiroxMegumi video when they have ONE episode!

Rini: Oh stop arguing! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Photo Albums<strong>_

Megumi hummed quietly as she arranged the pictures into her album cheerfully. She'd finally gotten all of her pictures printed out, and found the perfect scrapbook for their summer trip.

She'd wanted it to be completely plain, so she could decorate it her way, make it hers. So now it was covered in doodles and stickers that Megumi figured fit into her theme for the album.

Megumi smiled towards the bookshelf in her room. It reached halfway up her wall, wooden and looking like an antique. Two shelves were filled with various romance books she had enjoyed, and one shelf… One shelf was stuffed with photo albums she'd been making for years. There was room for just one more.

Megumi went back to arranging her pictures. When she ran out of room, she'd just shove her books in a box somewhere or give them to Alisa. Her scrapbooks were more important… and certainly meant more than any silly romance book.

After all… those books weren't helping her situation with Yahiro at all!

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

Yahiro rubbed his temples, half of his mind screaming at him to throw the images in front of him in a fire. The other half was cheering at him to keep them, and reward whoever had gotten the pictures arranged for him this way.

There wasn't any reason that Yahiro didn't like photo albums; he just didn't have the time or inclination to make them. He'd accept them if someone made them, but he wasn't going to actually look at them all the time and reminisce. But this one…

Someone had done this just to taunt him. And there was a part of him willing to bet it was either Sakura or that Alisa girl that Megumi liked to spend her time with.

The photo album in front of him only had one subject: Megumi. That wasn't so bad since Yahiro did have quite a few pictures of Megumi floating around his office and room. Not on purpose; they just spent time together and the girl would take pictures and leave them around. He certainly wasn't trying to keep them close by so he could see her face when she wasn't with him.

It was just… the photo album was filled with nothing but pictures of Megumi in that bikini that haunted him for the rest of their trip!

* * *

><p>MBP: And it's over. I just like tormenting Yahiro. He's so… tormentable!<p>

Rini: He really is… (evil laughter)

Amaya: She kinda scares me…

MBP: Me too… anyways, hope you enjoyed! Please review; tell me what you think!


	5. Shopping

MBP: Okay, I'm back. Because I'm bored. And because I just really wanted to write a YahiroxMegumi but couldn't think of anything for the other stories I have for them.

Rini: And because you're lazy and this chapter was easier for you to think of.

MBP: …Maybe that too.

Kio: I…

Rini: KIO'S BACK!

MBP: ….I'm going to spare everyone you attacking him. Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shopping<strong>_

People might not notice it, but Megumi was a girl. Really.

They might treat her like a child or think she's just too adorable (stupid old woman embarrassed her in front of Yahiro with that one), but she was a teenage girl.

Correction: She was a teenage girl that had a credit card that had absolutely no restrictions on it except the very large balance in her bank account. Megumi was a teenage girl who had that credit card and liked to use it.

Shopping was one of Megumi's favorite activities that didn't include singing or Yahiro. Many of the stores she went into knew her by name and could almost read her mind when she saw something she wanted to try.

They also knew how to point out things she'd like and convince her to buy them. After all, a profit was a profit, even if they liked their customer.

This time however, they were surprised that Megumi went right past the dresses they'd thought she'd want right away. Instead, the girl came up to them with her normal smile, and told them she wanted a new look.

Nothing too crazy, just something that wouldn't make her look like a child. From the look in her eyes, they could tell she meant it, and was willing to buy her entire new wardrobe from them.

Practically every worker was running to find something for their beloved customer before she got impatient and took her business elsewhere.

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

Megumi returned home and had to have Ryuu and Jun help her get her bags upstairs. Even with the three of them working together, it still took multiple trips.

She was happy with her purchases, so she didn't notice the look Ryuu and Jun exchanged. She'd never bought that much on one trip before; she didn't normally need any help getting everything back to their apartment. Actually, Megumi was really quite good at handling how much money she'd spend.

Megumi grinned at the boys once the bags were in her room and ushered them out. Once she started unpacking the bags and putting the new clothes in the closet, she giggled to herself. This was her best shopping trip yet… she couldn't wait to go shopping for accessories the next day!

* * *

><p>MBP: Yeah, that was random. But her new clothes and new look actually have a point in the next chapter. Which I will write soon. I think.<p>

Rini: After today, she's off for four days, so something should come out.

MBP: …Where's Kio?

Rini: …hee hee… nowhere…

MBP: Um… okay. Hope you enjoyed! Please review and have a magical day!

Rini: Work has invaded your fanfiction.

MBP: It was bound to happen eventually… Bye for now!


End file.
